


Running to Stay Still

by phantisma



Series: Running to Stay Still [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis/Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lindsey finds himself in Atlantis, despite all his attempts to steer clear of the people from his home world, Ronon wants him to stay and has a plan to keep him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running to Stay Still

“So Ronon tells me that you might be interested in staying with us.” Dr. Weir said, coming out from behind her desk.

Lindsey tried not to show his anxiety, forcing himself to sit back in the chair, cross his legs. He certainly had a lot of practice pretending. “At the moment, I don’t really have anywhere else to go. There’s nothing left of the planet I was living on.”

She leaned against the desk, her eyes sweeping over him. “Which, as I understand it, wasn’t your home world.”

Lindsey had spent days working on the story. He knew they could never know he was from Earth. It would be far too easy for it to get back to the Senior Partners and they had enough connections to get to him through the military.

“No. It wasn’t. I’m not sure how to explain where my home world is.” He licked his lips, let some of the anxiety show. He needed her to believe he was afraid to go back. “It doesn’t have a gate, exactly…but there are portals.”

“Like the one you closed on the world where we found you.” Dr. Weir offered.

Lindsey nodded. “They don’t work like the gates. Each portal only works between two distinct dimensions. You have to find them, and going through them can be terrifying and painful.” He got up, walking to the window to look out at Atlantis. “I crawled through more worlds and portals than I care to think about, hoping each one would be a place I could see myself settling down. But until I found Brevous it was one hell after another. Monsters and demons like nothing you’ve ever known. “ He shivered, his hands moving to circle his stomach.

“I thought I was going to die before I ever got free.” That wasn’t a lie. “When I crawled out of the portal on Brevous, I was barely alive. The guy who owned the tavern gave me shelter, his wife nursed me back to health. When I was on my feet, I helped out…and when he died a year later, he left the place to me.”

“Can you tell me about the men that came looking for you?”

Lindsey stiffened, his jaw tightening. “Part of the reason I left.” He weighed how much of the truth he should let show. He sighed and turned to look at her. “I wasn’t always a good man, Dr. Weir. I got myself in some bad situations working for some bad people. Where I come from, you don’t walk away from that.”

“Can we expect more of them?”

He rubbed a hand over his face and came back to look her in the eye. “Honestly? I don’t know. “

She nodded slowly, then moved back to her chair. “Have you given any thought to what you want to do?”

“What?” Lindsey was caught off guard by the question, expecting to have to argue to convince her.

She smiled. “I haven’t decided yet whether or not we should let you stay, but I was wondering if you’d given thought to what you would do with yourself if we did.”

“Actually, I haven’t thought much past this interview, Dr. Weir.” Lindsey responded. “It’s hard to make plans when you don’t know where you’re sleeping tonight.”

She nodded. “Fair enough. Why don’t you think about it while I discuss your situation with Colonel Sheppard. I’ll try to have an answer for you soon.”

“Okay.” Lindsey had expected more somehow. He let himself out of the office frowning.

“Well?” Somehow it didn’t surprise him that Ronon was waiting for him.

“She said she’d let me know soon. And to think about what I want to do.”

Ronon grinned and slapped his shoulder. “That’s as good as a yes.”

Lindsey was still frowning as he looked up at Ronon. “You think?”

“I was in your shoes once.” Ronon said as they headed down the stairs. “So?”

“So…what?’ Lindsey asked.

Ronon rolled his eyes. “Have you thought about it?”

“About what I want to do? Not really. I’ve been stuck in reactive mode.”

“Come here, I want to show you something.” Ronon grinned and led him to one of the city’s transporters. They emerged into a corridor that lit up as they headed down it, to a door. Ronon grinned again and swiped a hand over the mechanism to open the doors, gesturing for Lindsey to lead the way.

Lindsey stepped through the doors, not sure what to expect. Lights came up around them, and Lindsey could see what Ronon had seen. The space wasn’t quite a ready-made bar, but it wouldn’t take much to set one up. “Needs some work.” Lindsey offered as he stepped over some broken furniture.

“Found it a while back when we had…” Ronon shook his head. “Not important. Just remembered it when you were in talking to Weir. There’s room in the back for a kitchen like the one you had at the tavern. ”

“You want me to set up a tavern. On Atlantis.” Lindsey said, turning to look at him.

“Have you seen this place?” Ronon asked, moving closer. “I mean, I love it here, but really, there’s no place to get a decent drink.” His hands found Lindsey’s hips, walking him back until there was a table behind him. “Let off steam.”

Lindsey nodded slowly. “Right, cause what you want in a place like this, with all that weaponry, is a bunch of drunk fools.”

Ronon’s lips brushed his and Lindsey had that rush of doubt, of feeling lost and alone before he closed his eyes and surrendered to the insistence of Ronon’s tongue. He let Ronon push him back so that he was sitting on the table, spreading his knees to make room for Ronon to step in closer.

“Besides, how would they pay?” Lindsey asked as Ronon’s lips moved along his jaw.

“Gelts.” Ronon responded, his hands moving up Lindsey’s thighs.

“Gelts?” Lindsey shook his head and pushed him back. “Seriously?”

Ronon shrugged. “We’ve done some trading with worlds that use them, even have an account with the bank on Geltan. We’d have to convince Weir to widen our use of them, but it’s completely doable.”

“You’re really serious about this.” Lindsey looked around him again, letting himself imagine what he could do with the place. “Do you think Weir would go for it?”

“Won’t know unless we ask.” Ronon’s hands were moving closer to his dick, but Lindsey was strategizing now, eyes narrowing as he slipped off the table.

“We would need to do something back here for shelving and a bar. We could put games over there.” He pointed to a corner. “I’m sure these people have bar games they like, right?” He had a cellar back on Brevous with enough booze to get him started, and the equipment to start making his own. He could do some trading for supplies. He left Ronon standing there and wandered toward the back.

The kitchen space was bigger than he had back on Brevous, with room to set up the still and other equipment. Work would be needed back here too. They would need refrigeration, and more counter space, utensils and supplies, pots and pans. Still, Ronon wasn’t wrong.

“So?” Ronon asked from the door way.

Lindsey nodded, grinning slowly. “It could work.”

Ronon was grinning at him as Lindsey turned, moving toward him while his eyes danced around the space and he imagined it finished. Ronon’s hands caught his hips, his lips finding Lindsey’s neck. “Lot of work.” Lindsey said as Ronon nipped at his ear.

“I’ll help.” Ronon promised.

“I should hope so.” Lindsey said with a grin, turning in his arms. “Being your idea and all.”

“I got another idea.” Ronon murmured, his mouth chasing after Lindsey’s. “Think you’ll like it.”

“Does it involve your cock in my ass?” Lindsey asked, grinning as Ronon walked him back toward the counter.

“You read my mind.” Ronon responded as Lindsey’s hands worked the waistband of his pants.

Ronon’s hand circled Lindsey’s cock as he freed it, pulling up it dry and hard enough to make Lindsey hiss. “Good thing I brought some lube.” Ronon said in Lindsey’s ear.

“Good thing.” Lindsey agreed as Ronon’s big hands pushed Lindsey’s pants down. Lindsey let Ronon help him up onto the counter, spreading his legs as Ronon got one pant leg free, making room for Ronon between them. Ronon stepped in closer, still grinning as Lindsey helped get his pants open and Ronon pulled a small tube from his pocket.

Ronon’s cock hardened in his hand as Ronon opened the lube and smeared it over his fingers before those fingers found their way under Lindsey, through the crack of his ass, smearing lube as they went. Ronon growled as his fingers found Lindsey’s hole, but the angle and the counter wouldn’t let him in.

Lindsey chuckled and adjusted, leaning back and taking his weight onto his tailbone and one hand dropped behind him. Ronon pulled him forward, their cocks banging together before Ronon went back to trying to slick up Lindsey’s ass.

“You gonna be getting to the fucking any time soon?” Lindsey asked when Ronon finally got two fingers into him.

“It’s your ass. Don’t want me to warm you up first, I’m good with that.” Ronon pulled his fingers out, using them to smear lube down his cock instead, then pressing Lindsey open further as he guided his cock to Lindsey’s ass. Lindsey’s mouth dropped open as Ronon pushed in, breathing through the burn. Ronon eased back before he was fully inside, then pressed forward again.

Lindsey dropped his second hand back to support himself, lifting his hips to meet Ronon’s stroke. His own cock was hard and curled toward his stomach, but neither of them had a free hand to deal with it as Ronon took some of Lindsey’s weight, holding his ass as he set up a blistering rhythm.

“Holy fucking fuck.” Lindsey growled. Ronon snapped his hips, shaking his head.

“See, I knew you’d like my idea.”

Ronon grunted, sweat dripping from him as they fucked. Lindsey wanted to grab his own cock, wanted to come, but there was no way he could let go of the counter, not now as Ronon got closer to coming and sped up. “Fuck.”

Ronon shoved in and Lindsey skidded back, one hand giving out. His ass flooded with heat, and Ronon was already pulling out. Dreads covered Lindsey’s thighs, tickling and scratching as Ronon leaned in and covered Lindsey’s cock with his mouth, hot and wet and very quickly too much as he sucked deep and Lindsey yelled, slamming a hand into the counter as he came, spilling quickly into Ronon’s mouth.

Lindsey got his ass down onto the counter before Ronon let go, wincing as the burn of not-enough-prep registered. “You all right?” Ronon asked and Lindsey chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lindsey responded, sliding to his feet to get his pants back on.

“So…” Ronon finished lacing his pants back up and looked at Lindsey like he was waiting for something.

“So…what?” Lindsey asked.

“You staying or what?”

“I guess for the moment, that’s up to Weir. But, yeah. I could see this working out.”

Ronon grinned. “All right then. I say we celebrate.”

Lindsey shook his head. “We should wait until Weir agrees.”

“Oh, she’ll agree.” Ronon insisted, slinging an arm around Lindsey. “And we’ll celebrate some more.”

 

Lindsey ducked behind the new bar, wiping a cloth over the surface as he went, already calculating what he still needed to get to be ready to open the doors. The place looked a lot more like a bar on earth than it did the tavern he had on Brevous, but at least some of that was due to the materials they had on hand.

Ronon and a couple of his friends were in the corner setting up games that had been donated to the cause. Apparently one of the scientists had managed to convince Stargate command that his staff needed pinball machines and Colonel Sheppard had rounded them up a couple of dart boards. All he needed now was a pool table.

“What’s a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?”

Lindsey looked up to find Sheppard leaning against the bar. “Colonel, hello.” He glanced back at Ronon as he yelled, grinning as the big man stuck his thumb in his mouth with a pained expression. “Technically, we aren’t open yet, but for you, I think I can make an exception.” He grinned and reached under the bar for a glass. “To say thank you for the dart boards.” He poured some of his best whiskey-like booze into the glass and hand it across. “Smooth, and just a little bit sweet.”

Sheppard took the glass and sniffed at it before sipping it experimentally. “Wow, that’s pretty good.”

Lindsey grinned. “Hand crafted in small batches and aged for ten years before bottling. That right there, is art in a glass.”

Sheppard nodded and sipped at it again. “So, you settling in okay?”

Lindsey shrugged. “Getting there. Still have a bunch of stuff to bring over from Brevous.”

“Ronon says you’ve got a room set up nearby for your quarters?”

“Seems logical, stay close and all that. I’m used to sleeping above the tavern, so….”

Sheppard was guarded, Lindsey could tell, despite the casual body language and tone of voice. He was fishing for something. “Just seems like a ways out from everyone is all.” Sheppard said, glancing toward Ronon, then back.

“I’m a private kind of guy.” Lindsey said, going back to wiping down the bar.

Sheppard nodded, then stood back, finishing off the drink. “He’s my friend.”

Lindsey instinctively looked up at Ronon again. “Is this the ‘if you hurt my friend I’ll have to kill you’ speech?”

Sheppard smiled and put the glass on the bar. “I wouldn’t say kill, but you take my meaning just fine.”

“Ronon is a big boy.” Lindsey said, grabbing the glass.

“Who has been through a lot.” Sheppard added. “I just don’t want to see him get hurt.”

It had been a long time since Lindsey had warranted the talk from the friend or family of someone he was dating…if what he had with Ronon could be considered dating. He had to appreciate that even someone like Ronon, who could clearly take care of himself, could command such loyalty in his friends.

Lindsey nodded, meeting Sheppard’s eyes. “Consider me warned, Colonel. I will do my best.”

Sheppard smilled and tapped the bar. “See that you do.” He looked around them. “So how much longer you think before opening?”

Lindsey shrugged. “Couple of days. I need to take another trip back to Brevous to get the last of the alcohol, and probably a trading run. Kitchen will be a little longer.” Lindsey glanced back at the doorway to the kitchen. “We’re having trouble getting some of my equipment to work.”

“You let me know if you need anything.”

Sheppard lifted a hand to wave at Ronon before he sauntered out the door. Ronon finished with the dart board he’d been hanging and came toward the bar. “What did he want?”

Lindsey grinned. “I think he came to give me the whole ‘if you hurt my friend, you’ll be sorry’ speech.”

Ronon frowned at him. “Are you serious?”

“He doesn’t know me, he doesn’t trust me, and you already said he figured us out.” Lindsey grabbed Sheppard’s glass to wash. “He wants to make sure my intentions are honorable.”

Ronon snorted and shook his head. “Your intentions were never honorable.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who started all this.” Lindsey argued, though he had to admit, if only to himself, this had gotten comfortable, good even.

“Maybe not, but you didn’t exactly fight it either.” Ronon said, leaning across the bar with a wicked grin.

Lindsey’s eyebrow lifted, his own smirk growing. “See now, a fight I can give you, if that’s what you want.”

“You know I’ll win.” Ronon said, his voice low. “What happens then?”

“Is that a challenge?” Lindsey asked, stepping back.

Likewise, Ronon stepped back, crossing his arms. “Could be.”

“Okay. What are the rules?”

Ronon licked his lips, looking around them as if expecting someone to be listening. “We need rules for this? I was thinking we’d pummel each other until I got you naked and pinned, then I’d just fuck your ass.”

Lindsey knew that in a straight fight, Ronon likely would beat him. But Lindsey didn’t always play fair. “And If I’m the one who gets you naked and pinned, I fuck your ass? Is that the game?”

Ronon grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

“Go finish getting the games set up. “ Lindsey said. “When I’m done with these glasses, I’m going to my room. Meet me there.”

His room was sparse, more room than much of anything outside of the bed. Even with setting up the bar, Lindsey wasn’t completely sure he was sticking around, and investing in making the room a home was time he wasn’t spending making the bar work.

Lindsey stripped down to his underwear and stretched, loosening up. He put the lube bottle on the bed and paced, getting warmed up and playing with the flex cuffs he’d stolen from Sheppard. He was ready then when Ronon showed up, throwing the punch almost before the door was fully open.

Ronon staggered in, stumbling and Lindsey jumped on him, riding him to the floor, getting the cuff around one wrist and pulling it tight before Ronon bucked him nearly off. “You cheat.” Ronon ground out between his teeth as Lindsey shoved him back to the ground and attempted to capture his other hand.

“How can I cheat when there are no rules?” Lindsey asked as he got the cuffs around Ronon’s other wrist and pulled. He got a vague impression that Ronon let him have it, but didn’t let that dissuade him from pulling on his pants. “I win. Get on the bed.”

Ronon twisted to look at him. “I’m not naked yet.”

Lindsey got his hand into Ronon’s pants and yanked them down. “There, naked enough for me to fuck you.”

Ronon grinned, pulling at the cuffs. “You think so?”

To answer him, Lindsey stuck one dry finger into his ass, hard and fast. It did make him close his eyes and lurch toward the bed, so Lindsey took the win. “Now, you can get on the bed and I’ll be nice and use the lube….or you can keep being mouthy and I’ll just fuck you right here.”

Ronon groaned as Lindsey’s finger found his prostate, stroking over it, following as Ronon moved on his knees toward the bed. He got close enough to lean onto it and Lindsey reached for the lube, keeping his finger moving inside of Ronon. He added lube, pulling his finger out, then shoving two in, working him open.

Ronon pushed back as Lindsey added a third finger. “Eager much?” Lindsey asked, spilling a little more lube onto his fingers before slicking up his cock.

“Take too long.” Ronon growled.

“You talk too much.” Lindsey growled in response, lifting up on his knees to guide his cock to Ronon’s ass. Lindsey pushed in, one long stroke, then pulled out and went again, harder and faster. Ronon grunted and Lindsey took that as an invitation, falling into a rhythm that had the bed knocking against the wall in counterpoint.

Ronon’s back rippled under him, muscle under skin slicked with a fine sheen of sweat. Lindsey scratched down the long line of it, earning another growl. Ronon’s muscle tightened around him and his rhythm stuttered, his come spilling unexpectedly out of him.

Lindsey pulled back, laughing a little as Ronon slipped back, landing on his ass, his cock still trapped in his pants and making the laces poke out. “That looks like a problem.”

He watched as Ronon shifted, working his cuffed hands under his now leaking ass, under his legs, until they were in front of him, then worked the laces open, his cock sticking out of his pants. “Your problem.” Ronon countered, grinning. “Best get with fixing it before I manage to break these cuffs, or I won’t be using the lube when I fuck your ass.”

He strained at the cuffs, and Lindsey didn’t waste time, just pushed him back, going straight for his cock. He might have teased, but Ronon was obviously serious, so Lindsey just took his cock into his mouth, working up and down it fast and furious, until he could tell Ronon was close because he’d stopped struggling with the cuffs and started thrusting up to meet him.

Lindsey swallowed and hummed and Ronon yelled as he came. Lindsey swallowed and pulled back, grinning at him. “Better?”

Ronon shook his head and gestured with his hands. “Get these off of me.”

Lindsey leaned back, slipping a hand under his pillow for the knife he kept there, using it to cut Ronon loose before putting it back.

“You always keep a knife under your pillow?” Ronon asked as Lindsey helped him up.

“Been running a long time, Ronon. Just because I’m not moving doesn’t mean I’ve stopped.” Lindsey said.

Ronon pulled him in, licking his way into Lindsey’s mouth. “You’re safe here.”

“You don’t know that.” Lindsey argued, pulling away. “But I’m here. Can that just…be enough? For now?”

Ronon smiled and nodded. “For now.”


End file.
